


'Parent' problems.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Mindset of bad dads. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Frank consoles Ian on Monicas death, Frank has aged and knows he wasted his life, Frank shows his human side, Gen, Hurt Ian, set way in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Years and years into the future Ian deals with his kid leaving for college, triggering reminiscence of Monica.Cue Frank.........
Relationships: Frank Gallagher & Ian Gallagher
Series: Mindset of bad dads. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	'Parent' problems.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I am so proud of how this turned out and am nearly positive it hasn't been done before.
> 
> Warnings for: Frank showing insensitivity of Bipolar, discussion of people who passed away and references to child neglect and abuse.

Sure enough Mickey was correct when he accidentally revealed his location, at Monica's grave was a familiar head of red hair. I was never a massive fan of Ian. It was almost painful to look at him for too long.

A visual reminder of Monica's sickness and my brother morphed into one. Made me figure the red hair also explained Debbies. Made me realize the love of my life fucked my brother twice and had two entire separate different biological kids right in front of me. With my brother.

Both of them had betrayed and broken me, it was all I could ever see on Ians face.

It always stung, it was easier to ignore the kid altogether or else my alcoholic ridden mind would blur the lines and I would hurt him. 

He has his face buried in his hands and his silhouette was shaking with the presumable sobs that shook his body. I had gotten old, much too old. 

Lip and Tami raised an amazing family, so did Debbie, Liam was in college-absolutely blowing both Lip and I’s performance outta the water. Fiona had raised the whole lot of em. I was beyond proud.

Glad they told their parents to fuck themselves and became better gaurdians than Monica or I ever was. 

Ian and Mickey had raised an incredible son, and the kid had a kick for baseball. Got him his scholarship. They did good. 

With him gone away at college, apparently Ian has realized the implications of losing their kid. No where near the same, they actually raised him. Didn't lose him either. 

But Ian had come to the conclusion that Monica had lost her kids due to her illness. Understood the underlying pain but multiplied. 

It was a bleak look, stupid in my opinion. Monica and I didn't lose our children, we drove them away. Mickey has been doing his best in terms of reassurance but Ian was far too gone in his head at the moment. Figured he needed to give his husband time to work through his shit.

I could see his underlining nerves though, the same way I felt buried beneath my love. Fear and worry they were about to topple over the breaking line and become manic. 

But you couldn't say that, no way. You did that and you would be the one to push them over. 

I sighed, walking through the graveyard at a slow place. Mix of dread and my lack of energy. It was a miracle I wasn't filling one of these graves by now.  
As I advanced closer, I could hear his uneven breaths and his chokes. It dimmed out into nothing when he noticed somebody behind him. 

“Mickey. T-told you to go to work. Don't need to be taken care off-” his tone contradicted his words. It was needy and broken.

I interjected. “He's at work, son. He misses you.” I could see Ians immediate tension at my words. Clearly recognizing my voice. I continued before he could say something sassy. 

“You feel Monica lost her kids, that's how you feel currently with yours moving on and gone off to college. Imagine losing your kid and your husband. You need to go home, Monica's dead Ian. Her skelton doesnt give a flying fuck if you sit here moping. But your husband isn't and you know he's hurting seeing you like this.” I felt myself use that over charmasmitic tone I used to use when manipulating someone. 

He didn't say anything. Let me actually talk, but his silence extended for a long time. Contemplating what I said? Unlikely, probably trying to contain his emotions. 

“Fuck you Frank.” He eventually spoke. Tone devoid now. It made me have a brief flashback to when he said that before chasing me out all those years ago. 

“You had bad parents, don't waste more energy on them.” I felt my pitch betray my hurt and regret. He seemed to chip at that a bit. Past me would have honed in on that and used that to get what I want.

But the idea now was disgusting.

So I controlled my tone. 

“I can tell you, your sympathy is unneeded Ian. Monica was insane, drunk or high. She chose to push her children away. She didn't lose them, she destroyed them.” I could hear him cry at that. Clearly more fragile than I anticipated. 

“She tried! Unlike you. S-she was too ill to think properly.” He defended. Though it sounded like he was attempting to convince himself.

“Sure. But she had received help multiple times and chucked it away for drugs. She was an addict. She loved you guys but her decisions are on her and myself.” I explained, he shook his head rapidly. 

“You don't get it. You don't understand what it's like.” He growled out. 

“No, I don't and never will but I do know people don't always receive happy endings. Monica loved you guys but not as much as she loved the thrill of drugs and alcohol. We never should have had kids when we were both so unstable.” He turned his head at that, eyes red and cheeks tear stained.

It made my heart clench. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry for the shit I put you all through, I can’t ever take it back. Neither could Monica, there's little point in beating yourself up about it. You have a new beautiful family who loves you.” I held eye contact with him to ensure the severity of my words were made evident. 

“So get your ass up, go back to the job you love and spend time with the person who deserves your emotions. This-this here….Monica was a grown woman capable of getting herself under control. We both didn't, so don’t waste your energy on it.” He didn't look away when I spoke. 

He sat there this time, actually contemplating. 

Eventually speaking, I almost didn't hear it. 

“I miss her, everytime I take my pills. I forgave her a long time ago.” I felt myself nod before sitting beside him. He didn't react, so I stayed put. 

“I do too.” I gave him a sad smile. He started crying again. 

“I wish she would've gotten better.” He spoke between his sobs. I know he meant mentally but I spent so long wishing she would have beat the cancer. It was a robbery, it should've been me. 

I felt my eyes grow wet also, the tears felt like fire running down my face. 

Ian looked shocked to see it, I had never once cried genuinely in front of him. 

His head fell onto my shoulder and I knew better to ruin it with words, so I pulled him close and let him create a damp spot on my shoulder.

Two things that caused me pain made the most wonderful boy possible, I told him so and could've sworn he mumbled “Its okay Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was an interesting concept and intriguing development of Ian and Franks relationship. Considering they never had one ever, during the show. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you feel inclined, I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
